rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Volume 2 Trailer
The Volume 2 Trailer was first shown on July 4th, 2014 at the RTX 2014 RWBY Panel, and later uploaded to YouTube and the Rooster Teeth website on the same day. The trailer uses new footage from Volume 2. Trailer The trailer begins with an unknown man conversing with Ozpin, over establishing shots of Beacon Academy, as an airship and numerous aircraft fly through the foreground. Ozpin tells the unknown man that because it is peacetime, "shows of power" are unnecessary and send an inappropriate message to the public. The man questions whether Ozpin's "children" would be able to win a war. Ozpin responds that he hopes such a need would never arise. A high-angle shot reveals the setting of this conversation to be Ozpin's office, which contains a large number of interlocking clockwork gears overhead. The next scene is of Team RWBY's dorm, where Blake Belladonna expresses her increasing disquiet about the unfolding plans of Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, as well as the inaction of the authorities. Sure enough, Cinder Fall, Emerald, Mercury and Torchwick are concurrently seen making preparations at a White Fang camp. Back at Beacon, shots of the cafeteria, Port's class as well as what appears to be a formal dance, are shown. Jaune wistfully looks on as Nikos sadly ascends a flight of stairs. Glynda is then seen being characteristically disapproving of Team RWBY's hijinks, stating that they are supposed to be the "defenders of the world." Ozpin states that they should be allowed to be children while they still can. The next sequence is a montage of scenes, without dialogue: *Ruby ties her bootlaces, Weiss grips Myrtenaster, Blake tightens some ribbons around her arms and Yang cocks Ember Celica. *Team JNPR is seen stood triumphantly atop a barricade of tables in the Beacon cafeteria. *The unknown man is shown in front of a pair of crates which open to reveal a platoon of robotic soldiers. *Torchwick addresses a large gathering of White Fang members, unveiling a large and rather scary-looking robot. *A possible leader of the White Fang, wearing a distinctive mask and with a tattoo on his left arm, is shown. *Mercury kicks the camera. *In an alleyway, Ruby wall-runs and grabs onto Penny before shooting off into a cloud of rose petals. *Pyrrha is shown fighting Mercury. *Yang, notably in a completely new outfit, is seen entering The Club once again, and is not warmly received by the henchmen, who immediately proceed to point all of their guns at her. *Mercury and Emerald are seen in what appears to be a bookstore talking to a man with very prominent side-burns. The man jumps onto the table, bearing his claws. *Torchwick is shown being cheeky, exaggeratedly miming his throat being slit, behind Cinder's back. *The mech from the White Fang gathering is seen chasing Blake and Sun on a highway at night. *Yang dramatically punches the ground. *Ruby is shown dazed sitting in the middle of the road as a truck speeds towards her. Penny pushes her out of the way and faces the truck down. *Blake and Sun are shown chasing or being chased the mech again, this time over rooftops. *A brief shot of Team RWBY in a foggy place. *A group of Beowolves run rampant in a desolate city. *Blake shows off her weapon skills, slicing all around her, followed by a trail of explosions. *Pyrrha is shown fighting Cardin. *Yang and Neptune ride her motorcycle on the highway as cars go flying about in every direction, in pursuit of the White Fang mech. Neptune fires his gun. *Ruby is shown crying and holding an apparently unconscious Weiss, as the room crumbles all around them. *RWBY Volume 2 title card *Stinger: The White Fang mech is shown searching with laser sights through a foggy area underneath a series of bridges, as Team RWBY darts evasively around it. Team RWBY regroup and ready their weapons. Transcript Characters *Unknown woman with pink hair This character is barely visible to the left side of this image. *Unknown man with sideburns *Sun Wukong *Penny *Cardin Winchester *Neptune }} Trivia *At the JNPR cafeteria scene (1:17) several of the vending machines used in the barricade have "People Like Grapes" printed on their front. This is a reference to a famous quote by Gavin Free which was used on a popular Rooster Teeth shirt. Image Gallery V2t 1.png|Beacon Academy, with airships flying overhead. 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 0502.png|The unknown man talks to Ozpin. V2t 3.png|Professor Ozpin in his office. V2t 4.png|Blake sits pensively in Team RWBY's dormrooms. 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 1321.png|"Have a little faith..." 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 1180.png|Cinder Fall at the White Fang base. V2t 7.png|Torchwick and Mercury do not agree. V2t 8.png|Team RWBY discussion. V2t 47.png|Jaune looking rather lachrymose. 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 1644.png|Nikos sadly walks up a flight of stairs. V2t 11.png|Glynda is not amused. V2t 14.png|JNPR triumphant. V2t 15.png|Holographic unknown man, with some robots. V2t 17.png|A group of White Fang members. V2t 18.png|The big scary robot. V2t 21.png|Friends. V2t 22.png|Pyrrha fighting Mercury. V2t 23.png|Yang's new outfit. V2t 24.png|Many guns. V2t 29.png|Sideburns man. V2t 30.png|Hurk, blarg! V2t 31.png|A big robot on the highway. V2t 32.png|A monkey and a cat on the highway. V2t 37.png|Some beowolves in the city. 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png|Ludicrous slashing. V2t 39.png|Pyrrha fights Cardin. V2t 41.png|Neptune fires his gun. V2t 42.png|Ruby dramatically carries Weiss as the room collapses around them. V2t 44.png|Robot in the fog. V2t 45.png|Team RWBY! Notes Category:Trailers Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2